Blue Moon, Black Stars, White Sky
by KarissaAyesha
Summary: When the boys at school finally start giving Renesmee attention,she has a hard time accepting them. Especially Seth, her long time crush, who never gave her the time of day. Will she let him in? Better than the summary! RenesmeexJacob RenesmeexSeth


**Hello there lovelies! This is my first fanfic and I'm still pretty new to the site. Please Review cuz i love critisism! P.S THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE LOVELY S.M THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE ORDER IN WHICH I PLACED THE FOLLOWING WORDS! PLEASE DONT COPY MY STORY IT WOULD BREAK MY HEART! :) LOL ENJOY!**  
**CYA AT THE BOTTOM! :)**

* * *

**Renesemee's POV**

**"SETH!"**

**"SETH..CLEARWATER..STOP..IT...NOW!" I was barely able to speak, considering I was pinned under Seth's massive body, in the forest, being tickled out of my mind.**

**I tried to squirm from under his firm grip but, damn, he was strong, if it was possible even stronger than Dad! So squirming was out of the question, and using my hands was too, since they where pinned above my head. He was shaking with his own laughter and mine. I just hope no-one passes by, because the position were in, with him straddling me, could easily be misinterpreted.**

**"Say please Master Seth!" he laughed out and started tickling me faster. Oh God he was gonna kill me!**

**"P-Ple"laugh"Please"laugh"Please Master Seth!" I finally managed to say between my laughter.**

**"Ha! You betters!" he kissed my cheek and rolled off of me, pulling me up with him and enveloping me in his arms.**

**"I love you, you know that?" I turned so that I was straddling _him_ as he leaned against a tree.**

**When I looked in his eyes all I saw was pure love. His deep brown eyes like a pool and I was drowning in them, I literally had to gasp for air. I wraped my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him so now our foreheads were touching and we were chest to chest, eye to eye, and our lips were brushing against each others.**

**"I Love you too" I whispered pulling him into a passionate kiss.**

**Six Months Back...**

**Why is it so dark? I hear murmuring, but I cant make it out.**

**Beep What the hell? Where is that coming from? WHY IS IT SO DARK?**

**"Open up your eyes Renesmee" I heard a familiar male voice say.**

**What does he mean open my ey-OH! It then registered to me that I was lying down in my bed with my eyes closed. I opened them to see my mom and dad staring at me, making me fall off the bed.**

**"Ack! What is wrong with you guys? Gosh!" I began to pick myself up off the floor.**

**"OH! Sorry hun we didn't mean to startle you" my mom said. I could see her trying to hold back from giggling.**

**Why were they in my room? More importantly why were they beaming down on me like I was an alien? OMIGOSH I hope I'm wearing appropriate sleeping clothes. That would be so embarrassing! Dad winced. I mentally apologized.**

**"Why are you guys in my room so early?" I asked rubbing my elbow, which now had dust on it. Hmm I have to clean my room soon...**

**"Actually Renesmee, it's 12p.m" WHAT! its 12p.m and nobody woke me? Now that just lessens the amount of time I have with Jacob!**

**Jacob. He was my everything! My best friend, my brother, a shoulder to cry on, a blanket, he was the epitome of perfect! He was there from my birth and loved my like a little sister ever since!**  
**Its sorta messed up how he was in love with my mom. Thinking about them together physically was disgusting! (it never actually happened thought) Not that mom isn't pretty or Jacob being unattractive or nothing like that, because he was the exact opposite! Just the thought of them, being intimate, makes my stomach turn. I always had this little crush on Jacob,nothing serious. Anyway like I was saying, he's the epitome of perfect! Well, besides the anger problem thing, that always has him running to the forest to shift into a gigantic wolf! Which is cool by the way!**

_**Well that means he's not perfect now doesnt it?**_

_**Noo! He's still perfect!**_

_**Perfect means nothing is wrong with him, obviously dude has some serious issues!**_

_**Who the heck is this anyway?**_

_**Your conscience**_

_**Why the heck am I having a conversation with my consci-myself?**_

_**I dont know I only come and go! Dont ask me why, haven't you noticed you asked like a gazillion questions for the morning?**_

_**No I have not! And stop talking to me conscience!**_

_**FINE! DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS!**_

**Whatever!**

**Great! Now I'm angry! Wait..I just had an argument with...with myself!. Geez Renesmee, get a grip of yourself, your fading slowly into the land where sanity does not exsist! All this time I was arguing with myself, mom pratically had a question mark plastered on her forehead, looking between me and dad, who was now laughing really hard. Crap! Whats going on with me this morning! Im so out of sorts! Its been like a minute now.**

**"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked wailing my hands in the air like a mad teenager. Which I was.**

**"Thats why were in here now silly" my mom said ruffling my hair. Now I was even more confused. What could they possibly want?**

**"Bella, I think we should leave her alone for a few minutes to wash up and gather her thoughts. Her mind is a jumbled mess!" he chuckled. I glared at him.**

**"Ok but she just looks so beautiful" she whispered. I was always called beautiful, but hearing it today was a tad bit..wierd.**

**They got up and left after two minutes of dad having to get mom from staring at me. My parents are really beginning to creep me out. I yawned and walked over to my full length mirror on my closet door. WOAH! I looked so...so different! I most have grown last night! Maybe thats what mom was staring at! I looked myself up and down, trying to recognize myself. I now had two very nice plump breast, and such a curvy figure it looked as if I was wearing a corsett! My legs were longer and looked awesome in my pink and black shorty short pajamas. And my hair! It was dropping down to my waist in very big and reddish brown curls! IM SOO HOT! I turned around and gasped. There, where my old flat backside was, was a huge nicely shaped butt! What happened to me last night? This is so not normal! But then again who am I to judge, seeing I'm a half vampire and all. Nothing in my life was ever normal nor would ever be.**

**I rubbed my eyes thinking when I moved my hands my new figure would be gone. It was still there and I started jumping up and down like a child. After a few minutes of freaking out, I started to get out my toiletries. I hurridley took off my clothing and wraped myself in my favourite pink towel which smelled like strawberries aka the best smelling scent ever! I strutted over to the window and pulled both curtains apart gasping as I took in the blanket covered forest. It was snowing! I love snow! This was starting to be the best day ever!**

**

* * *

**

OK so basically renesmee had her final growth sprout, representing she would stop growing. She is now the size of a woman but is playing it off to be 16. Confusing I know! But the story will get better I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! even i fits only (1) review it would make my day! Thank you for putting your time into reading this! I think I did a pretty good job for a newbie! Thanks again! im rlly excited! :) ill try to post alot cuz i have loads of time! I do have bjc's coming up so the posting will slow down to like every two days (if its possible on this site)

ok well bye!

Yours truly,

KarissaAyesha xo


End file.
